Stripper
by firstclasstroublemaker
Summary: Shiznat, Natshiz whatever u call it. AU, OOC. Shizuru as a stripper. Read and Review please, thanks. Disclamer: Not mine I'm gonna put the disclamer here so I don't have to put it in every chapter.
1. Lap dance

**A/N:** Crazy idea popped into my head just yesterday I believe… blame my craziness… and my uncle either way the sequel of **"why?"** Is still in progress I want it to be great…a lot of things are going on in my life… check my webpage if U wanna know… Ok… (OOC and AU) Won't be updating this in a while… Why? Well… check my webpage… I didn't even want to post this but I just said the hell with it… I feel I'm gonna die… LOL. Why??? Just a feeling… ok so I'm gonna stop talking now… On with the story…

* * *

It was a typical Friday night in Tokyo, Japan. Natsuki was just arriving to her apartment and just wanted to sleep. Being a mechanic was an exhausting job. Especially when you had to deal with so many men around you giving you looks. Natsuki was an average 20 year who liked going out and clubbing. She lead a very busy life at night and most of her Saturday nights she would wake up at someone else's apartment. When she wasn't out clubbing she would be working on her bikes. She was addicted to mayo, instant soup, loved playing video games and taking rides on her Ducatti. 

She normally went to her friend's house on Fridays after a days work but decided to stay in today. Mai was a very caring friend she lived with her boyfriend Tate. Natsuki didn't like him a lot because he had a friend named Takeda that always tried to ask her out. Natsuki didn't want to deal with that today. Mai had been dating Tate for a while but she knew that Tate would never replace Mikoto.

Mikoto loved Mai very much and would give anything to make her happy, but several matters occurred and they broke up. Natsuki didn't want to ask Mai what happened because she didn't want her to miss Mikoto anymore than she already did. Natsuki saw Mikoto every once in a while but she wasn't the same. She knew that they both needed each other but neither of them was going to admit it.

Every time she remembered the two of them it got her thinking if she would ever find someone she could love. She really didn't care but it just got her thinking. Natsuki was known in the clubs because she didn't do relationships she just did one night stands and was faithful to her rule. She loved going to parties to drink and she got to met new people. Natsuki dated men once in a while but most of the time did girls. She really didn't care who she did as long as they where hot.

As Natsuki made her way into her apartment and placed her helmet on the kitchen counter she heard her cell phone ring.

"Kuga here"

"Hey loser"

"Nao?"

"Wow you're a genius aren't ya"

"What do you want?"

"Hostile are we?"

"Get to the point Nao…"

"Are you up for some fun today?"

"That depends… Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise so are you up for it?"

Natsuki was silent for a while, she was tired today but also wanted to go out. She knew that every time she and Nao went out she would always leave with someone hot. She was also a bit afraid; every time Nao said "It was a surprise" they would end up in weird places. She was cut out of her thoughts by Nao's voice booming in her ear.

"KUGA!!!! I don't have all day, are you going or not?"

"Jeez Nao relax will ya"

"So are you going or not?"

"Count me in"

"Sweet you're gonna love this place, pick me up at nine will ya?"

"Am I your personal driver or what?"

"Ohh come on sexy, I know you like me grabbing your waist when we drive"

"Shut up, and don't make me wait last time I went to pick you up I had to wait 20 minutes"

"Yeah, yeah whatever bye loser"

"See ya brat"

After that Natsuki hung up her cell and wondered where they where going to go. Nao always took her to cool places she was eager to know where the where gonna go this time. It was 6:45 pm it was still early and she was feeling hungry. She decided to go to her fridge and see if she had some leftovers from yesterday. She was in luck there was two pieces of pizza left and a beer.

Natsuki didn't exactly lead a healthy life but someway or the other she always maintained her shape. She finished eating and decided to call Mai to tell her that she wasn't gonna be able to go visit her today. She was still wondering if she should go or not. She had a lot of time before she went to pick Nao up. After a few minutes she made up her mind.

"The hell with it, I'm gonna go visit her."

She got up from her couch and decided to go change. Since she was going to stay at Mai for a couple of hours she was gonna change so after she left Mai she could go pick up Nao and go out. She took a shower and opted for a casual outfit, it was quite cold outside around that time of the year. It was December after all so she decided to go with a pair of jeans that fit tightly and made her ass look nice. She was wearing a long black sleeved turtle neck shirt that fit her perfectly, and a pair of black leather boots that she used over her jeans; she tied her hair in a pony tail and she was ready.

She left her apartment and decided she would take her car since it would be a little bit difficult to drive her bike in her boots. She hoped on and made her way towards Mai's apartment. In less than 15 minutes she was there. She got off her car made her way inside the building earning some looks from the people on the street. She made her way to the 6th floor and knocked on the door. After a while Tate opened the door searching her up and down. Natsuki just rolled her eyes and pushed past him. Inside was Mai setting the table for the four of them.

Natsuki didn't want to see the idiot of Takeda but sadly she was met with a drooling loser. She wanted to hit him and take the look that he was giving her. She was just going to ignore him or try to at least. After a few moments Mai came out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Natsuki didn't even notice when you came in"

"Well I saw you where busy didn't want to bother you"

"Nonsense… So where are you going today?"

"Clubbing with Nao, she told me she wants to take me to this new place"

"Ohhh I see…"

"You can come with us if you want, and leave these losers to take care of the apartment"

"I'm not sure"

"Awe come on Mai when was the last time you went out with us"

"I don't remember"

"See I really think you should come with us"

"I'll ask Tate and see what he thinks"

"What? No your not gonna ask anything leave it to me"

"You go change I'll talk to him"

"You sure"

"Yeah now go"

"Ok"

After Natsuki saw Mai go into her room she made her way to the living room. Both Tate and Takeda where sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey loser"

"Huh?"

"Mai is coming with me today."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want her to go out and have fun that's why, got a problem with that"

"Ehhh"

"Thought so"

Natsuki saw Takeda staring at her and just glared at him.

"What are you looking at?

"Me? No nothing…Sorry"

Natsuki just rolled her eyes and sat down. After a while Mai came out looking like a different person. She was wearing a skirt with black leggings, a pair of silver slippers and a while sleeved shirt.

"Wow you look great Mai"

"God I whish you would dress like that everyday honey."

Natsuki just rolled her eyes and checked her watch, it was 8:27 by now and it was time to leave.

"Mai we gotta go"

"Oh Ok Natsuki"

Mai said her farewells to Tate and Takeda and told them that dinner was ready just for them to serve. After that they made their way towards Natsuki's car. The drive was silent but Natsuki decided to break the ice.

"So have you been Mai?"

"I've been good. You?"

"I've been good too."

_-Silence-_

"I don't know where Nao is taking me so…."

"I know we have to be ready for anything Natsuki"

They both laughed at the comment. They used to go out all of the time the four of them Natsuki, Nao, Mai and Mikoto. But after Mai broke up with Mikoto they stopped and that just left Nao and Natsuki.

Natsuki wanted to ask Mai how she was doing after everything. After she broke up with Mikoto she didn't talk about it. So as her friend she wanted to see it she was ok. Problem was that she didn't know how to approach the matter.

"So … Mai…. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Eh?? Yeah I'm sure. What do you mean?"

"Well after you …. Ehh broke up with Mikoto … you didn't talk about it…"

_-Silence-_

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No don't worry, but I'm fine that was 5 months ago. I'm ok really"

After 20 minutes they made their way to Nao apartment. It was 8:47 by then. Natsuki just parked her car and called Nao.

"Hey Yuuki. You ready?"

"Yeah almost done, Mikoto is coming with us by the way"

"**WHAT??!!!** Are you crazy?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Mai is here with me you ass"

"Ohh well it's gonna be just like the old times then"

"Nao don't you dare"

"Give it up will ya it's been 5 months already"

"God Nao"

"I'll be down in a sec."

After that Natsuki hung up and turned to Mai. Mai just gave Natsuki a concerned look.

"Is everything ok Natsuki?"

"Umm… well… you see… Nao invited … umm"

"Come on Natsuki what's wrong?"

"She invited Mikoto to come with us"

_-Silence- _

"I can tell her to uninvite her"

"No its ok it's gonna be nice seeing her again, besides I told you I'm ok now"

"You sure?"

"Yes I am"

Natsuki just let out a sigh she knew this was going to be a long night. After a while Nao came out with Mikoto behind her. Nao was wearing a skirt a strapless shirt and long leather boots; she also had a scarf around her neck. Mikoto was just wearing a pair of jeans a blue sleeveless shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of blue slippers. Both of them made their way inside Natsuki's car and there was a moment of awkward silence.

Mai and Mikoto just stared at each other. Nobody said anything, after a while they just nodded to each other. Mikoto said hi to Natsuki and Mai said hello to Nao. Nobody said anything during the whole ride. Only Nao that was giving them directions to where they where going. After 20 minutes they had arrived to their destination.

All four of them got of the car and looked at their surroundings. Nao then pointed at where they where going. All three of them had their mouths wide open. Natsuki was the first to speak.

"You brought us to a strip club?"

"Yup"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, jeez they said that a lot of people come here and I decided to give it a try."

"God Nao I swear you're crazy"

Natsuki then turned to Mai and asked her if she wanted to go in. Mai just nodded and looked at Mikoto.

"Fine Nao let's go in"

"Ok then. Come on Mikoto"

"Mikoto just approached Nao and walked beside her"

"Mai just walked beside Natsuki"

They made their way inside without any problems. There was loud music playing and there where poles everywhere. There was a bar too that had a lot of people around. There where strippers everywhere, men and women. Mai was just looking around, her face was flushed. Mikoto was doing the same thing except that she wasn't blushing. Nao was looking around for someone she could go home with and Natsuki was just standing there. After a few minutes they decided to go to a table so they could enjoy themselves. It was a bit awkward after all it was a strip club but they where going to try to have fun. Nao went to the bar to get drinks and change. After a while she came back and a striper was coming with her too. Nao had an evil smirk across her face. She sat down and handed every girl ten dollars in ones.

Mai was blushing furiously and Mikoto was just staring at the girl in front of them. She had blonde hair green eyes and creamy white skin. Nao and Natsuki where just looking around. A few moments later Nao bought Mikoto a lap dance. Mai just glared at her and Natsuki was just watching the interaction of the three and laughing. Natsuki then bought Mai a lap dance and watched her blush some more. They where having fun and enjoying themselves.

After some lap dances and dirty jokes from Nao the music stopped and a man stepped in front of everyone. He had a deep voice, and a killer smile. Nao was staring all the way which caused Natsuki to laugh. Mai and Mikoto where silent and where just watching the show. The man then announced that it was time for her biggest star to come out, everyone was clapping and whistling. The girls just went along with the whole thing and waited. The lights went off and the song started playing you could barely make a figure sitting in a chair. "Buttons" from the pussy cat dolls started playing afterwards and the light went on again.

There she was the beautiful creamy white skin, long chestnut hair, amazing red orbs, perfect body, killer curves, perfect face and excellent attributes. She was a goddess living amongst mortals. She executed all her movements along the rhythm of the song. Had perfect movements along the pole and had everyone staring.

Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off her. She was staring all the way. She wanted her and no one else. She wanted to touch her and feel her. Nao and the other girls saw Natsuki and just laughed. Natsuki heard them but decided to ignore them. She was too lost in the beauty in front of her.

The goddess had everyone staring like she always did. Although this time it was different she spotted a blue haired girl in the corner. She smiled at the thought that came to her mind. Everyone wanted to be near her but only a few got that honor. As she finished dancing on the pole she got of the table and made her way towards the girls table. She got on top of the table and started working her magic on her pole. She then gave Natsuki a special lap dance. Mai and the others where just staring with their mouths wide open. Natsuki was just looking at the goddess on top of her absorbing all her features. The music was slowly fading away and the chestnut hair girl had to finish her routine.

Natsuki didn't want it to end but there was nothing she could do. A few seconds passed and the goddess was in front of everyone. She waved goodbye and made eye contact with Natsuki. Natsuki just stared at her after she left. The announcer just thanked everyone and disappeared.

Natsuki was still lost in thought, was it possible that she fell for her. She wanted her and she was going to get her no matter what. After a while she snapped back to the real world and saw Mai and Mikoto trying to talk. Nao was making her way towards the presenter. Natsuki was looking around and see if she could spot her goddess. After a while she saw her at the bar and made her way towards her.

TBC….

* * *

I hope I get reviews… please make me happy people I beg you **REVIEW**… ok… so I was alone today at my house and had a talk with my uncle… he said that he liked a certain stripper. So I decided to write about it. I could post this today cause as I said before I was alone… today that also means that I haven't eaten and my parents aren't home yet and it's 9:50 pm and my sister I have no Idea where she is… either way Its kindda cool that I get to use the computer I missed it… TT . Take care I'll update someday LOL. Well as soon as I can. I'm hungry people… haven't eaten all day. And the girl that usually feeds me which is called Maria Fernanda was not home today so I have to starve… no instant soups either… life is cruel **PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. Miss Viola

People… I am soo happy… wipes tears away I thank you all my reviewers. Please keep the reviews coming **PLEASE!!! **Well I had a reviewer who told me I should update in the next 5 hours… LOL I tried but couldn't make it. To be honest I don't like how this chapter turned out… I wanted it to discuss it with someone first… but because of Time Zones… I couldn't… U know who you are...

* * *

Natsuki spotted her goddess over at the bar. She was smiling and thinking how she was going to get her to talk to her when she heard Mai call her name. 

"Natsuki? Where are you going?"

"Ohh… Umm… I'm gonna get some drinks… I'll be back soon don't worry"

Natsuki could see that Mai didn't want to be left alone with Mikoto but she had to talk to the chestnut haired girl that was sitting over at the bar. She really had to find out who she was or at least find out her name.

* * *

Mai just sighed and returned her attention to Mikoto who was just looking around. It was awkward, neither of them talked but both wanted to know what was going on with each other. Minutes passed and none of them said a word, Mai decided that they needed to talk. 

"Mikoto?"

Mikoto just turned around to face her; she knew where the conversation was going to go. After they broke up they left a lot of matters unresolved. They never talked about it because neither of them wanted to remember what happened. The fact that the subject was brought up made them both remember things that would be better left forgotten.

**FLASHBACK**

They where arguing that day. Mai was screaming and throwing things at Mikoto. She was trying to avoid getting hit and trying to explain things to her. They where having rough times and tried their best not to fight but both of them couldn't take it anymore. Mikoto was always to busy to spend quality time with Mai. And Mai was out most of the time too.

"Mai would you calm down!"

"No!!! How could you?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie to me Mikoto"

"Mai… I'm not lying to… Watch it your gonna kill me with that"

"Is that why you where always so busy huh?"

"Mai, I swear nothing happened"

"I hate you! I loved you Mikoto and that's how you pay me back, by fucking some other girl?"

As soon as Mai finished screaming at Mikoto she threw a plate at her, and it hit her in the head. Mai went running into their room and locked herself in. Mikoto tried explaining things to her but Mai wouldn't listen. Eventually she just gave up.

Mai thought that Mikoto cheating on her with a girl named Aoi. She saw them eating once but didn't think much of it. The next time she saw them Mikoto was whispering something into her ear causing the other girl to blush. Mai didn't want to make any accusations so she decided to ask her about it, but Mikoto always changed the subject someway or the other. She decided to ignore it at first but one day she decided that she was going to follow Mikoto and see if she was really cheating on her. She found out that she and the other girl went out to a coffee shop somewhere near Mikoto's job. Mai was heartbroken when she saw Mikoto grab the other girls hand while they where sitting.

She eventually returned to their apartment. She prepared dinner and served it to Mikoto. Mai was trying her best not to scream at Mikoto. She wanted to ask Mikoto what she had done during her day but was afraid that what she saw would be confirmed. She had to know or at least ask even though she knew Mikoto wouldn't tell her.

"So honey what did you do today?"

"Me? No nothing just go to work. You?

Mai lost her self control and went inside the kitchen and started throwing her things around the house.

After Mai locked herself inside her room, Mikoto tried explaining everything. Mai wouldn't listen she just told her that it was over between them and that she should leave. The next day when Mai came out of their room Mikoto was nowhere to be seen. Weeks passed and neither of them knew anything of each other. Mikoto saw Mai once but she was holding hands with a guy.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Yes Mai?"

"Umm … I … know… we… ummmm"

"Mai what is it?"

"I know we didn't end on good terms and all… so I…"

"Can we not do this today?"

"I'm sorry I just thought that you'd like an apology"

"Mai … the one who owes an apology is me not you."

"Mikoto… I"

"I'm sorry Mai I didn't mean to hurt you, but I swear nothing happened between me and Aoi"

-Silence-

"It doesn't matter anymore either way. It's been five months already and you already found someone else"

"How did you…"

"I saw you two walking down the street holding hands"

"Ohh I'm sorry…"

-Silence-

* * *

Natsuki was getting closer to the bar keeping her new desire always in sight. She was sitting in the bar surrounded by a lot of men that where trying to touch her. She didn't seem to mind though since she was smiling. As Natsuki got closer she was thinking of a way that her and the goddess could talk. She finally reached the bar and noticed that the chestnut hair girl had her fist clenched at her sides. That got Natsuki thinking that maybe she was upset that the men where trying to touch her. Natsuki slowly and carefully made her way next to her, she was going to buy her a drink, that way she could get to talk to her and the men would stop bothering her. 

"Excuse me miss?"

The goddess then turned around and was facing Natsuki. Natsuki was almost speechless she was hot before when she gave her a lap dance but now she was just and angel. She had a beautiful face, Natsuki was staring but she didn't care. She was interrupted when she heard the other girl's voice.

"Yes?"

"Could I buy you a drink?"

The other girl had a smile across her face, but Natsuki couldn't tell if it was sincere of just a forced one. She really didn't care, either way she looked perfect.

"Ara Ara I wouldn't want to be a bother"

"Ohh please it would be my pleasure"

"Thank you; I'll have a sex on the beach then"

_SCORE!!_

Natsuki ordered one "sex on the beach" and a beer for herself. She handed the other girl her drink and smiled. She knew that that was her chance to find out her name.

"So I saw you where having trouble with those men."

"I know they are all over me after I'm done with my routine"

"Ohh I see, well it's hard to stay away beautiful girls like you"

"Ara Ara are you flirting with me?"

"Flirting? No I'm just being honest"

"So may I know the name of this honest girl then?"

"Kuga, Natsuki"

"What a nice name"

"Thanks so what about yours, can I know your name?"

"Ara Ara bit curious are we, I'm afraid that I can't give you my name"

"What? Why?"

"Rules a lady like me must follow Nat-su-ki"

Natsuki just blushed at the way she pronounced her name. She was making her nervous. How could she do that? But it only made her enjoy their conversation even more.

"Hmm I see? Well since I can't know your name what can I call you?"

The other girl just smiled at the question and answered.

"Viola"

"Viola that's a nice name"

"Glad you like it"

"So Miss Viola do you work here everyday?"

"Yes Miss Kuga. Why? Are you gonna come visit me more often?"

_/GOD THIS WOMAN IS SOMETHING ELSE… KUGA… KEEP IT TOGETHER STOP BLUSHING… BE COOL…/_

Natsuki could feel the blush take over her face and she knew Miss Viola saw it too. She just giggled at her; meanwhile Natsuki was trying to control her blush.

"I don't know"

"Hmmm I see. Are you seeing anyone Miss Kuga?"

Natsuki was taken aback by the change of subject but still went with the conversation.

"Ehhh no Miss Viola, You?"

"Me? Well, you see that gentleman over there talking with the red head?"

"Yes?"

Natsuki was afraid, she really didn't want know if she was dating him. She couldn't stand the fact that someone else was enjoying the girl next to her. He so did not deserve her.

"He is my boyfriend"

/ _GOD… THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! HOW CAN THAT LOSER HAVE THIS MONUMENT OF A WOMAN! AND WHAT IS HE DOING TALKING TO NAO IF HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND/_

"Ohh I see, I don't mean to pry but shouldn't he be here with you? Instead of that girl over there"

"Well I don't complain Miss Kuga, I am a stripper. People get to see me flash my attributes; I don't get mad if he talks to some other girl."

"Ohh I see"

"Well Miss Kuga, I must go now I have matters to attend to."

"Ohh OK"

Miss Viola got of the bar stool and approached Natsuki. She whispered in her ear

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Kuga. I hope to see you again sometime"

And with that Miss Viola was gone. Natsuki was still blushing from what Miss Viola had told her. She was the first one that could make her blush. Natsuki didn't want her to go; she wanted to keep talking to her and to get to know her better.

She then remembered that Miss Viola had a boyfriend. She was still wondering how a girl like her could be with a guy like him. Then she realized what she was doing, she was wondering about a girl she just met.

_/WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? GOD IT'S JUST ANOTHER GIRL, THIS ONE JUST GOT AWAY. /_

She just stood there and looked around if there where any potential candidates for the night. She couldn't get who she wanted but that didn't mean she was giving up for the night. After a while of looking around she decided that she really didn't want to leave with someone today.

She decided that she was going to check on Mai. She told her that she was only going to get drinks but started talking to Viola. As she made her way back to the table she saw Mai and Mikoto laughing together. That view made Natsuki smile; she was glad that the two started talking now. Maybe they would get back together someday. Natsuki made her way towards their table and sat down. Mai was the first one to talk.

"Hey Natsuki? So how did it go with miss lap dance?

Natsuki just laughed at Mai's comment and answered.

"It went ok. So I suppose you two got things cleared out?

Mai just smiled at Mikoto, and Mikoto smiled at Mai. Mikoto was the one who answered Natsuki's question.

"Yeah, we where just remembering when you and Nao ended up in jail and told us what you had to do to get out."

"Ohh God please don't remind me."

"God that was soo funny, I remember I couldn't stop laughing that night"

Nao was making her way towards their table and sat down.

"What are you losers talking about?"

"Eyy Nao you remember when we ended up in jail?"

"Ohh God don't remind me please. I was awful"

All the girls where laughing at the memories. But a certain girl was still wondering if she would get to see a certain person again. Her thoughts where interrupted when Mikoto asked Nao something.

"So Nao how did it go with Mister Smile?"

"It sucked… He has a girlfriend, the girl that gave Natsuki the lap dance"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUU" came the reply of Mai and Mikoto

"Yeah likes that's an obstacle for you Nao."

"Look who is talking"

Natsuki just rolled her eyes at the comment and kept drinking her beer. It was getting late, it was around 1:00am and they where gonna call it a night. The girls paid their bills and made their way towards the car. On their way out Mikoto ran into some random girl.

"Ohh sorry miss"

"No problem"

"Aoi?"

"Mikoto?"

Mai was just watching the whole interaction between the two girls. She remembered that girl like it happened yesterday, she was the one that Mikoto… she didn't get to finish her thoughts since Mikoto wanted to introduce her to Aoi.

"Mai this is Aoi, Aoi this is Mai."

"Ohh so I finally get to met _"The Mai." _"

"Yeah!"

"Well I have to get going, Chie is almost done over at the bar and she told me she wanted to go out later so I've gotta go. It was nice seeing you Mikoto. Pleasure meeting you too Mai"

"Take care Aoi, tell Chie I said hi"

"I will. Bye"

After that Mai had a confused look on her face. Mikoto just smiled and explained that Aoi was dating Chie who worked at the bar. Mikoto got interrupted when Nao yelled at them.

"**Oi love birds… Hurry up!!"**

Mai just blushed and kept walking. They got inside the car and Natsuki drove everyone to their respective places. She dropped Nao and Mikoto first. They said their goodbyes and left. That only left Mai and Natsuki. The ride towards Mai's apartment was quiet which worried Natsuki.

"Mai is everything Ok, you seem worried."

"HUH? Ohh it's nothing don't worry"

"You sure?"

"NO… Natsuki I feel like an idiot…"

"What? Why?"

"I shouldn't have broken up with Mikoto"

"Ummm no offense but it's a little late to be regretting that now."

"Yeah I know but I just… Never mind"

Natsuki just sighed, Mai could be complicated at times. After a couple of minutes they made it towards Mai's apartment.

"Thanks for inviting me Natsuki"

"Sure, It was fun going out all the four of us just like the old times."

"Yeah it was. Think we could do it again?"

"Yeah of course"

"That would be nice. Well Natsuki thanks for the ride"

"My pleasure, take care Mai"

After that Mai got of the car and went inside her apartment. Natsuki was making her way towards her apartment but the only thing she could do was think about a certain chestnut haired girl she met today.

GOD SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL! She said to no one in particular.

After a while she made it towards her apartment, she parked her car and went inside. It had been a long day and she was really tired. She changed into her PJ's and went to bed. Tomorrow she would go back to the stripe club and try to see Viola.

After a while she drifted into slumber making a promise to herself that Viola would be hers.

* * *

Ok people I hope U like this one too as much as you liked the first one. I personally don't like it a lot but… I wanted to make a quick update. As for the part where Nao and Natsuki ended up in jail… personal experience… LOL you'll find out later as the story progresses… PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW… FEED ME!… REVIEWS ARE MY FOOD… wow… please don't starve me to death… TT wow… I just realized I'm hungry…. LOL well people hope to find a lot of reviews tomorrow. 

glowie thanks for comforting me in my moment of hunger…

to shiznats who deals with all my problems… thanks a lot.

and to all of ya that take the time to review. PLEASE KEEP EM COMING… make me happy people… Now of to finding food. :)


	3. Shi Shizuru

Ok... I am so sorry for taking so long in updating the story it wasn't my intention... so many things going on anyway... there u have it... U should thank shiznats cause if it wasn't for her this wouldn't have been possible... I mean it people thank her...

Thanks to guys that reviewed too: anonymous and the ones that have accounts I replied to everyone I believe. Don't think I've forgotten the story it's nothing like that... I've been busy with school and all I barely have time to sleep... Ok anyway hope u enjoy and please review and thank shiznats for her amazing work PLEASE!!!!

* * *

_There she was: in front of her lied pure perfection, killer curves, white creamy skin, penetrating crimson eyes and an angelic face. The chestnut haired girl was wearing one of those bras and underwear that only few eyes had the luck to actually see them. And Natsuki was one of the luckiest. Ms. Viola was going to be hers today and nothing was going to stop it. _

_The raven-haired girl made her way towards the angelic girl and grabbed the slender girl's waist gently, then kissed those breathtaking lips. She moved her slowly towards the bedroom making sure not to break the kiss. Natsuki made sure to leave a mark: in the left side of her neck, so everyone could see that she was taken. _

_She kept kissing her way down while she could feel Ms. Viola breath start to accelerate; she did not stop. Her heart was beating fast and she could not explain or even find a motive for those wild feelings. Then she suddenly stopped. Tracing Ms. Viola underwear with her right hand while making sure to never stop looking into those astonishing crimson pools, she slowly started removing it, when all her movements were blocked. _

_The beautiful biker was about to protest when Ms. Viola's lips gently began sucking hers. While she could feel Ms. Violas wondering hands she could not complain, as her body was enjoying it and she couldn't think anymore._

"**What the hell?" **Natsuki screamed hard as she woke up.

The blue haired girl was sweating, her heart pounding rapidly and she felt somehow different. It was a new experience to her: since she never had all those intense dreams. She sat quietly on her bed: dreamy eyes and a small smile plastered on her face. She shook her head to push those thoughts away and glanced at the clock.12:40; that's what the digital clock showed.

Somehow, Natsuki managed to wake up that late and the first thing she noticed was her stomach growling like crazy. She got off the bed and made her way towards the kitchen, while looking through the fridge to find anything edible. A loud ringing could be heard from the living room: her phone.

"Yeah" her answer was short, almost angry.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together later, today?" Nao's nonchalant voice made no changes into Natsuki's behaviour.

"Umm… yeah sure, what time?" the voice's pace fastening.

"In an hour. I'm dying here… I don't really find amusing the fact that I can dye starving… or appealing in some way…"

"Ok umm… Meet me at that restaurant Mai used to work" Natsuki responded annoyed, with this ending their conversation.

The raven beauty hung up her phone and went back into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of juice and some toast with mayo. She leaned on the counter and sighed. She was feeling distant for some reason. She took a glance at her bedroom and remembered her dream. The images slowly replayed themselves right in front of her eyes. Daydreaming was interrupted by her growling stomach. Since it was getting late and the restaurant was far away, Natsuki headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

-Mai's Apartment-

Last night when Mai arrived, Tate was waiting for her. She could clearly see in his eyes that he wanted a night of passion. But she was way too tired and just wanted to rest, though her boyfriend didn't think the same way. It was difficult to resist, as she was so weak, emotionally and physical. So, she just went with it. Little steps were made toward the bedroom, while short kisses were shared, or better said, given.

Mai was having a hard time trying to keep up with him since she was tired and thinking about Mikoto. Flashes of images, Mikoto, her love, her heart, her everything, kept appearing. She was not going to be able to make it all the way and decided to stop before things got even further.

"Tate…" Mai said, her voice shaking. "Onegai, stop!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, not really stopping the kissing and groping.

"Nothing… I'm just tired" she said in a whisper.

"But… I just wanted to…" he was interrupted by her harsh tone.

"**No, **Tate! Not today. I'm tired!"

Tate reluctantly left Mai's body and sighed. The truth was that Mai was really tired but she didn't stop because of it. What made her stop was the fact that she was thinking about the cat-like girl when Tate was kissing and touching her. She just could not do anything while she was thinking of her. She immediately got off the bed, went into the bathroom and shut the door. Standing there, looking in the mirror, she could only gasp at the sight of that other person staring back at her. She was wondering when her life took such a drastic turn. The red haired girl was with someone she did not love anymore. This made her unhappy. She had lost Mikoto because of a stupid jealousy attack.

Reality bites: Mikoto was doing better than ever. She had somehow managed to look more mature and her attitude was slightly different. She was more outgoing to things and did not act as the kid she used to know. She was also living a good life and seemed happy with everything she did. That got Mai thinking that maybe Mikoto did not love her anymore. She did not know how long she was going to live a lie she wanted to believe in. Happiness lied in front of her all the time, yet she made that big mistake… but now, she decided: she was going to take her back no matter what.

-Back to Natsuki's-

After showering, the handsome biker changed into warm clothes and made her way towards the door. She grabbed the keys, helmet, wallet and cell phone. Running a little late wasn't a problem, as it was a Saturday and the streets were lonelier than usual: after all, it was December.

Speeding on the blue Ducati, she could see people starring, almost undressing her with their looks. This only caused Natsuki to inwardly laugh and go even faster. Her mind drifted toward the chestnut haired woman, so breathtakingly beautiful. If they saw her, the biker will be nothing by comparison. She also remembered the lap dance Ms. Viola had given her and the dream she had this morning. At the end of that dream they would end up making love, a never ending embrace Although it was a nice dream it was frustrating for the wild raven girl. She knew she wanted Ms. Viola, but she just had to know how much the incredible lap dancer wanted her.

When arriving at the restaurant, Natsuki smiled…all the time as being mesmerized by Nao's words.

"So apparently he's dating some girl named Viola or something" Nao deliberately spat at her, accentuating the Viola part.

A quick smirk appeared on her face. She was without a doubt: victorious. Natsuki totally snapped out of her daydreaming so she could pay more attention to what Nao was saying. She remembered that Nao was talking to Ms. Viola's boyfriend yesterday, while she was with her at the bar. Without even seeing Nao's glorious face, she asked eagerly:

"Viola? Like the girl that gave me the lap dance???" with an unconvinced face, she repeated the name: "Viola?"

"Umm yeah… That one" Nao eyebrows twitched, as her little victory became an evanescent one. Natsuki didn't even bother to pay attention at all… Only that woman's name counted.

"Did he tell you where they live or something?"

"Umm…" she took the time, deliberately: "No."  
"Dammit" with a flushed face she looked outside the window. All hopes forgotten.

Nao gave Natsuki a confused look. For some reason she was not able to tell what was on that girl's mind. She also noticed that she had a somewhat forlorn look on her eyes. Totally different from yesterday's Natsuki.

"Ne, Natsuki? You really want to see this girl, don't you?" Nao watched her, careful not to say something stupid. Kuga was a bit harsh sometimes.

The question caught the raven haired girl off guard. Could it really be that obvious the she had been thinking about Viola all day? Since she knew that Nao already noticed she might as well tell her about it.

"Umm… yeah. Is it really that obvious?" Natsuki looked at the table, contemplating.

"YEAH!" the other girl's voice startled everyone.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Nao" she sounded almost in pain; so weak.

"Well since you like Viola and…" a long pause subdued "I want to fool around with Reito, we could turn this into a win-win situation."

"You mean that you're willing to take Reito out of the picture so I can keep Viola?" Natsuki looked at the girl, a small grin on her face.

"Yes, but only because I want to. You will still have to convince her to like you" a mischievous look in her eyes betrayed the gravity of failure.

"I can manage that" but the look in her eyes didn't seem to be so convinced.

"Then, I think we should go back to the club again tonight, just you and me" Nao's eyebrows lifted.

"It's settled: same time as yesterday right?" her rough voice came back as her hopes rose.

"Works for me…" Nao said annoyed, now that everything was settled… She can manage things but not settle them… It was in a way frustrating.

"Ok, then we can finally order something to eat?" Natsuki's stomach growled loudly, putting an end to this discussion.

They ordered their food and made small conversation then parted to opposite destinations.

A long time passed until she made back home, her journey being deliberately longer: thoughts about Viola rushing through her pounding mind. Feeling a little tired from the long drive, she decided to rest a little before getting ready. Making her way towards the couch, she turned on the TV and slowly drifted to her own world.

_Natsuki was quickly fumbling with her keys trying to open the door to her apartment. This task was becoming a little hard considering she was doing things… with Ms. Viola in front of her door. After some small talk at the bar, Natsuki had convinced Ms. Viola to come with her. Someway or another, they started kissing, a strong need to hold each other. After a while, an eternity for Natsuki, she finally managed to open the door._

_This only caused them to fall down on the floor. Ms. Viola fell on top of Natsuki, causing them to break the kiss. Gazing lovingly at her, she felt dazed by the girl's beauty. Her flowing chestnut hair framed her face in such a way that it made her look angelic. Natsuki was staring without breaking eye contact. But she was soon interrupted as she heard Ms. Viola's voice: _

"_Something wrong, Ms. Kuga?" her voice was like a soft song, never faltering.  
"Huh? What? NO nothing at all" while Natsuki chocked on her words, trying to say something understandable._

"_Contemplating the view I suppose?" Ms. Viola just laughed and drifted her eyes to her breasts. This caused Natsuki to blush so hard that she believed she'll soon explode. She hadn't realized she had a perfect view into the girls attributes, yet. Turning her face to the side, she tried hard to ignore the girl's teasing voice. But she was soon forced to look at Ms. Viola when she felt the soft hand touching her check._

_They initiated another kiss, deeper this time. Getting caught up in the moment, she was trying to undress Ms. Viola. In just a few minutes, the other woman was left only in her bra and underwear. Then they moved to another room, Ms. Viola pushing her over to the kitchen table. _

_The chestnut haired beauty took Natsuki's pants off and tossed them to the side. Then she continued her little erotic game: she slowly got rid of Natsuki's shirt, afterwards unclasping her bra… Natsuki was a joker in this entertainment match: and Viola was her puppeteer. Hot kisses, hands trusting in and out…_

"Crap…" Natsuki was startled when she heard the remote hit the floor. She was blushing furiously and sweating. Again. The apartment was dark. She quickly glanced at the clock: 6:30. Good, she'll make it in time.

After a quick shower, she dressed into a leather jacket and a white long sleeved shirt, a pair of knee high boots and a black scarf. She also kept her hair down, a long cascade over her shoulders and decided to take her car. Grabbing her keys, Natsuki text messaged Nao telling that she was on her way. The strip club was far away from her apartment and it was going to take a while to get there.

When she finally made it to there, she noticed that Nao was already waiting for her outside. Eventually Natsuki found a place to park her car and made her way towards Nao.

"About time you made it, Kuga" the red haired girl's voice was a quiet whisper.

"Yeah, sorry about that! Should we go in?" Natsuki looked at her almost apologetic. It was clear that Nao almost froze there.

They made their way inside the club and took different ways. Natsuki went at the bar, while Nao made her way toward the stage. She ordered a beer and tried to find Ms. Viola, she had no luck though she did see Viola's boyfriend and Nao talking. Turning her attention back at the bar, she noticed that not many people were around: just her and the bartender.

After a few more curious glances, Natsuki decided to ask the girl where Ms. Viola was.

"Hey, excuse me" she said louder than usual.

"Yeah?" the girl looked a little baffled as the music was not so loud, but it just seemed that this girl had a serious hearing problem.

"Umm… I was wondering if you could tell me where Ms. Viola might be" a look filled with unease.

"Well, to be honest I'm a little concerned: she is not here yet" the girl said while placing few more glasses on a shelf.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki entwined her eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, Reito is here and they normally come together; it's also getting late for her show too" she said looking at the stage.

"Ohh, I see. Umm… thanks" she unenthusiastically looked down, almost contemplating.

Natsuki grabbed her phone and text messaged Nao telling to ask Reito where his girlfriend was. Minutes passed and Nao messaged back that Reito said she was sick. She felt uneasy about the whole situation, so she decided to have a small conversation with the bartender. Maybe she could find some information about Ms. Viola.

"So… You've known Ms. Viola for a long time?" Natsuki pried.

"Me? Uhh yeah… she has been working here for a while" the bartender said annoyed.

"Hmm… So, I'm really anxious to see her… we talked last night and I didn't even get her name…" she made a worried look, pouting and puffing there at the bar.

The other girl just smirked at the last comment Natsuki made. Long silence engulfed them.

"Fujino Shizuru" the voice was just a whisper.

"Fujino Shizuru?" Natsuki said in the same manner as the girl.

He bowed in affirmation.

Thank you…" hope rose in her emerald eyes.

Natsuki had made progress: she had found out Ms. Viola's real name. A beautiful name indeed. And now, she had to find her. She text messaged Nao to tell her that she was going to leave. After a few minutes she received a message from Nao: that something was wrong. Everytime she asked him about his girlfriend, he answered something different. That only made the hot biker more suspicious.

She went outside the club and made her way towards the car. Then dialed a familiar number.

"Sakuragi George speaking" a deep male voice could be heard.

"Long time, my friend" the raven haired girl said cheerfully.

"Natsuki?" his voice changed into a tender and loving one.

"Yeah, the same one" she coughed a little, trying to escape the uneasiness.

"Is everything ok?" the same loving voice responded.

"Umm… everything's fine, but I need a favor, for old time's sake…" she let the words hung in the air as nostalgic feelings bothered her to no end. "I need you to get me an address."

"Ohhh… tell me the name" he quickly changed his voice into a distant one; he was after all only doing a friendly job.

"Fujino Shizuru"

"I'll call later" his voice was angry, but she knew that he'll do anything for her.

-20 minutes later-

"Ummm… She's a stripper, right?" his voice was incredulous.

"Yeah, so did you get it?" the biker spat at him, this situation being odd, for both of them.

Natsuki hung up and mentally made her way towards the address Sakuragi gave her. It was not far away from the strip club: a nice looking apartment located in a very nice area. Natsuki parked the car and made her way towards the door. She took a breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and a little girl came to open it. The raven goddess was a bit confused seeing the little girl standing there; and it made her wonder if she had the right address.

TBC

* * *

Tell me what u think and I thank u guys for being patient... Really I am truly sorry for taking so long... and to wiggleyfiedme It's done... now we can keep talking... And I believe I haven't thanked her enough so I do it again... I promise I won't take as long as before...

THANK U SOOOO MUCH SHIZNATS...


	4. Mom?

A/N: I know… you thought I was dead… well guess again, sorry for the lack of updates. Anyway excuses are at the bottom of the page for now I'll cut it short and let you read.

* * *

She had to gather her thoughts quickly. She was a little worried since the little girl had blood on her shirt and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oi, um does Fujino Shizuru live here?"

Natsuki eyed the little girl top to bottom, she was really hopping Shizuru didn't even have any kids but the resemblance between the two was very obvious indeed.

The little girl gave the Natsuki a weird look, she wasn't very tall, her eyes were the same color as Shizuru but her hair was darker more so like Natsuki's, it was short too and it framed her face really nicely. You could see at first glance that she had attitude but somehow she also had that calmed demeanor "Miss Viola" had.

"Who are you? Why haven't you introduced yourself, haven't they taught you manners? And why are you looking for mommy?"

Natsuki's eye twitched.

/MOM!! Oh please tell me it's all a like Kami-sama. Don't tell me this kid is her daughter/ was the first thing that came to natsuki's mind after she heard the word mommy.

She was about to answer to the kid but was taken aback when a view of a bloodied Shizuru came to sight.

"Shizuru! Are you ok? What happened?" she rushed towards the chestnut haired girl trying to hold her and offer her some support, she seemed weak and her face was bruised.

"Mommy what are you doing you shouldn't be moving around"

"It's all right Miyuki" Shizuru replied as she tried stabilizing herself using Natsuki as support.

Natsuki was still surprised by that fact that "Miss Viola" was indeed a mother. None the less it wasn't that, that surprised her the most. A bloody Shizuru topped the list.

"Hey Miyuki help me get your mom inside the house."

The shizuru look alike was a little surprised considering she didn't even know the raven haired girls name and she was helping her mother. She didn't protest and led Natsuki inside the apartment. Natsuki carefully settled Shizuru on the couch.

"Shizuru what happened to you?" She wondered as she stroked the chestnut haired girl face.

_Silence _

"Oi, you think you can tell me your name by now?"

Natsuki had forgotten Miyuki was standing behind them. She turned around and sat on the floor right next to Shizuru. To be honest Natsuki was never really good with kids but somehow this one reminded her of herself when she was a toddler. So she was going to try to be as calm as she could.

"My name is Natsuki Kuga, Miyuki"

"Natsuki huh? That's a nice name kuga girl but you still haven't told me how you know mommy"

" Miyuki behave, what have I told you about asking people so many questions, watch your manners." Shizuru said as she tried to sit up.

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to." Miyuki apologized.

"Shizuru you shouldn't move" Natsuki said as she gently pushed Shizuru back so she could rest.

It wasn't until then that Natsuki noticed the state the apartment was in. There was shattered glass everywhere; there was a smell of alcohol too. The kitchen was a mess it seemed like a fight had just taken place.

"What happened here?" Natsuki wondered out loud not really asking anyone in particular.

"Mommy got in a fight with…" Miyuki didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by her mother.

"Miyuki go get mommy some bandages"

Miyuki didn't protest she nodded her head and left the room to go further into the house.

"Miss Kuga, I'm sorry you had to see this. It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Vio… Shizuru your face is bruised your apartment is a mess and your telling me this is no big deal?"

Shizuru slowly got up and started making her way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" The raven haired girl wondered.

"Making us some tea, it's easier to talk with a cup of tea wouldn't you say?"

"TEA!! I should be taking you to a hospital" Natsuki beamed.

"Ara, ara I'm glad Natsuki worries, but no hospitals I can take care of this myself."

Natsuki was about to protest when Miyuki walked into the kitchen carrying bandages and a first aid kit.

"Here you go mom" The little girl said as she placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you honey"

Natsuki was still having a hard time adjusting to the fact that "Miss Viola" was indeed a mother. This was obvious to shizuru since she could see Natsuki lost face.

"Miss Kuga this is my daughter Miyuki" Shizuru said as she stroked the little girl's hair.

Natsuki stood there looking at both and noticing the resemblance between both. The raven haired girl quickly extended her hand to greet the kid.

"Nice to meet you Miyuki"

"Yeah, yeah nice meeting you too" Miyuki said as she shook Natsuki's hand.

She really wasn't a bad girl she was just a little mistrusting when it came to her mom's friends. She really didn't like seeing her hurt, and somehow everyone she met ended up hurting her mother in some way or the other.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki to see how she was doing. She was still surprised, but she looked less lost than before.

"So now that we've met Ms. Kuga can you tell me how you know my mommy?"

The question took Natsuki by surprise she wasn't sure if Miyuki knew what her mom did for a living, and she couldn't really tell her she came to look for here because she wanted to make her mom hers.

"Umm… I… we've" Natsuki stuttered and gave shizuru a look.

"We know ourselves from work Miyuki" Shizuru interrupted as she finished serving tea, giving Natsuki some needed help.

"Yeah, work"

Miyuki eyed her suspiciously. "Mommy your friend isn't very smart is she? The little Shizuru look alike commented.

Natsuki was taken aback by the statement. She was about to defend her intelligence when Shizuru stepped in.

"Ara, Ara Miyuki you are not being very nice to our guest are you? Mom needs to talk with Ms. Kuga so you should go watch some TV."

"Talk? With her? Mom she doesn't even speak coherent sentences"

"Why you little…" Natsuki interrupted as she approached the little girl with menacing looks.

She really didn't get to do much damage since Miyuki left the room after she saw Natsuki take a step closer to her. She suddenly realized what she was doing when she heard "Miss Viola" giggling behind her. She turned around to face her scratching the back of her head flashing Shizuru a smile. She took some bandages from the counter and made her way closer to the chestnut haired girl.

"So um shizuru are you going to tell me what happened?"

Shizuru glanced back at the clock before answering Natsuki.

"Yes I will but not today Ms. Kuga. It would be best if you left."

"Leave? What about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry" She said as she took the bandages from Natsuki's hand, gently brushing her fingers with her skin.

The raven hair was about to protest when she heard her cell phone ring, it was Nao calling her.

"Yeah"

"Kuga, Reito is going back to his apartment I suggest you leave if you are there"

"WHAT? Didn't you?" She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence remembering Reito's girlfriend was infront of her. She closed her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Fine I'll go but you still have to tell me what happened."

Shizuru smiled at her and approached her slowly giving her a small kiss on her cheek, earning a blush from the biker girl.

"I will Nat-su-ki"

Natsuki simply nodded and made her way through the house making sure to say goodbye to Miyuki.

* * *

So yeah this is a small update on the story... i want you guys if you can to check something out on my lj page it's danshiek(.)livejournal(.)com

And please review you guys... I was a bit sad when I found out I had so little reviews for last chapter... maybe it's cause I took a while to update.

FirstClassTroubleMaker


	5. Wolfe's Mechanic Shop

**A/N:** Guys thank you so much for the reviews... I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you all but I'll get to it as soon as I have time... Umm I was suposed to update this last week but you guys didn't answer my question... I guess you didn't check my lj page or whatever. So question was ... which day would you like the update better... On a Saturday Or Sunday? I'd prefer doing it on a wednesday but i do have that thing called school soo... you know. I actually got kicked out of class cause I was writting the last pages which came out to be totally different on what I intended them to be. It's not like I wanted to be in class either way LOL. Point is people let me know if you like it or not. And i got this reviewer who... well kindda of made me feel bad but I guess he or she was right so do to that I introduced more male characters which I hope you guys will like and just a reminder... this ALTER UNIVERSE and there is OOC so... just a reminder... Anyway I talk way too much so on with the story... See I told you guys I wouldn't take too long updating. Thanks again to all of you who review and all of those who read.

* * *

Welcome to the Shop

It was a weird night, above the average one could say. Natsuki had to take it all in during a short period of time. Not only did she find out "Ms. Viola" real name she had also found out the stripper had a daughter. This was way too much for the cobalt haired girl who was having a hard time during her sleep. If that wasn't enough she had arrived at the mom's apartment and had found her all beaten up. Natsuki was rolling around on her bed, when she reached the end of the bed causing her to wake up on the floor. It was very early, but Natsuki knew she wasn't going to be able to go back you sleep. The biker had work today too meaning she had to start getting ready.

It was really cold outside more so than the other days. She was hopping the shop wouldn't get too many clients but she could only expect. During this time of the year not many people used bikes because of the cold and the snow.

After taking a much needed shower the biker girl put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt that said Kuga on the side and had the image of a wolf on the back, she tied a scarf around her neck, put on a pair of shoes and a leather jacket.

She made her way down the building, skipping breakfast, and off to work she was, taking her car of course.

Wolfe's Mechanic Shop

Natsuki had made it on time, her coworkers were already there too having some coffee and having some small talk. The cobalt haired girl got along with all of them pretty well. At first; she had a hard time with them because they were constantly harassing her and trying to get their moves on, it took them a while to understand that Natsuki had no interest in them whatsoever. Eventually she earned the other guys respect because of her amazing ability to fix bikes and because she didn't let them intimidate her.

"Hey Natsuki, good morning" They all greeted.

The shop consisted of 5 men and the shop owner. A skinny guy with black hair that wore glasses named Aoishi, he is a very smart man, and takes care of the design on the cars and bikes. He's to some extent shy and loves videogames. Vincent and American that came from California, he's tall, blonde, blue eyed and has a surfers body. He loves motor cross, and specializes in the modification of the cars mechanically, he has a laid back attitude and has a really cool tattoo on his left arm. Torque is a bit fat, he's a very funny guy, and has light brown hair and dark colored eyes. He loves eating; no one knows his real name, they call him torque because he specializes in building costumed parts for the vehicles. His job is known all over Japan. Then there's Sanosuke who is an apprentice mechanic; but for know he takes care of painting, his flames could melt the coldest of places, he's the youngest one in the shop and has big dreams. Koishi the serious of the group, he's an old man, around his mid forties. He rarely talks and is always working on something, he's always wearing a cap and he is the oldest in the shop. Natsuki had never had a meaningful conversation with him, despite that it she always manages to learn something from him. Last but not least was the shop owner named Keitaro, he was never around and when he was it was to bitch about something. Even though he was young he was bald and had dark colored eyes and some of the guys said he was linked to the Yakuza but Natsuki hasn't had the chance to actually see him doing business.

That was the shop Natsuki had been working most of her life. She had been offered several other jobs, but she didn't want to go through the trouble of having to earn other people's respect again. She had grown too close to the guys too, she just couldn't leave them.

"Hey guys, how are you all?" Natsuki said as she took off her scarf and leather jacket.

"We're good." Aoshi replied.

"We are having a special client today "Kioshi interrupted before they could start chatting.

Everyone looked at him, and remained quiet allowing him to continue.

"He's coming with the boss today, I want this shop clean too so you guys better start cleaning up."

Everyone nodded, no one complained. If you complained to Koishi about something it meant extra working hours with him which could become very exhausting. It was one of the benefits Koishi enjoyed, since he was the oldest everyone followed his orders.

"Natsuki gets to clean the bathroom today" Torque said grinning.

"What?! NO!! I don't want to clean the bathroom"

"You know the rule Natsuki, the last one to get to the shop has to clean the bathroom." The blonde American said as he smiled at Natsuki.

"Good luck Kuga, Torque was just here this morning he was the last one to go in there." Sanosuke said as he handed her the cleaning products.

All the guys laughed at her as she made her way towards the bathroom muttering something about how they sucked. It was going to be a long day for Natsuki. After that the other guys started cleaning up the shop.

Mai's Apartment

Mai couldn't sleep very well last night, she was seriously considering breaking up with Tate but she wasn't so sue it was going to be all worth it in the end. She was going to do so, because she just wanted to be with Mikoto, this weekend helped her realize how much she missed the other girl. Yes, she had a stable life with Tate but as much as she liked him, she wasn't in love with him. It was Monday and it meant going to work so she didn't have time to stress over her love problems. Since she has to go to work she was going to ask Mikoto if she wanted to have lunch with her, no expectations just to catch up on what's going on with each other. So she sent Mikoto a text message asking her if she wanted to have lunch together.

Mikoto's and Nao's apartment

Both of them were going to be late for work. Getting Nao out of bed was always such trouble. Although it was fun living with Nao, the red head loved to drink and party. Causing them to wake up with a terrible hang over and in a compromising position, they were both in the same bed without clothes, Mikoto had her arm over Nao's stomach and they pretty much hugging.

The alarm went off again causing both of the girls to open their eyes. Since they were both facing each other, they were shocked to see they were in the same bed without any clothes on. Both of them jumped away from each other utterly surprised and washing away any remains of sleep whatsoever. This only caused the girls to earn a mayor headache, making them remember what had happened.

Flashback

It was a boring Sunday afternoon in the girls apartment. Nao was really bored and wanted to go out, but since it was Sunday Mikoto wanted to stay in. She tried calling Natsuki but the girl said she wasn't in the mood. She even called Mai but she said she had plans with Tate. Since she had nothing to do and Mikoto didn't want to go out, she opted to start drinking. She offered Mikoto some beer, and after several six pack's both of the girls were pretty wasted. They were singing and messing around, trying to make their way to their separate rooms. They were both hanging on to one another but Nao had managed to trip on one of her shoes she had left laying around in the apartment causing them to fall down Nao landing on top of Mikoto. They were both laughing at the whole incident but after a while both of the girls were looking into each others eyes.

"Ne, Mikoto you know you're very pretty right?" Nao said as she grazed the other girls face.

Mikoto didn't say anything and just grabbed the other girls face and gave her a kiss. After that well they had both made it into the bedroom discarding the unnecessary clothes they were wearing. After they were done doing … well you know… the passed out not really allowing them to acknowledge what they had done.

End of Flashback

Nao was about to say something when she was interrupted by the time.

"Oh shit we are going to be late! Hurry up and shower" She said as she started picking up the Mikoto's clothing.

Mikoto made her way towards the bathroom as rapidly as she could and showered. She changed and so did Nao, both of them weren't saying a word to each other it was still awkward between them. As Mikoto grabbed her wallet she heard her cell phone indicating she had a text message.

She opened her cell phone and read the message. She really wasn't sure she should see Mai today after what she had done with Nao. They weren't in a relationship and she was sure that she wasn't ready for one either, she also knew Nao well to know that she wasn't the stable type. So she told Mai she was going to have to pass but maybe they could have lunch on Wednesday.

Wolfe's Mechanic Shop

After a long morning of cleaning Natsuki was done with the bathroom and so were the other guys with the rest of the shop. It was looking great. The shop was actually very big it consisted of two floors. The first one were the guys would work with the cars and the second floor, were the designing took place, there was a small office there. The shop also sold bike parts and other related accessories. Nao worked there as a cashier part time on Wednesdays and Fridays too. The shop was really famous around the street racers and had a lot of fame in the underground world, Torque was part of an illicit race team and so was Sanosuke, meaning business was always good.

As the guys finished up Natsuki made her way outside to the garage were the other guys were cleaning the tools and putting everything in place.

"Hey Natsuki, How was it?" Sanosuke asked as he moved a bottle of nitrous to the corner of the shop.

"I didn't know a human being was capable of…" Natsuki couldn't even finish the sentence because she couldn't find the exact words to describe what she saw. Causing the boys to laugh, even Koishi smiled at the girls look. The guys were startled when they say Keitaro walk in with very familiar faces inside the shop. Natsuki's face totally changed in an instant, and the guys were quick to notice too.

* * *

Any guesses on who it might be? Anyway... hope you liked it, and tell me what you think... even if it's to tell me how much I suck... i didn't check for grammar mistakes since i wanted to update as soon as possible. I have another story too but that one is on my home page if you want to check it out. I'm not sure I should continue or not with that one and I was hopping you guys could tell me if you'd want a story out of it. So ... please if you can check it out and let me know in a review or something. Thanks... you guys rock my world... Ohh and before I forget... my shcool is handing out grades on monday so... It might take me a week to update again cause I didn't do so good... but nothing mayor a week at most... but if my parents don't make a huge deal out of it... i might update next week.

Take care and thanks again for the reviews  
FCTM


	6. Blue Dragon Racing Team

I believe I have nothing to say except thank you for inspiring me to write again and I hope you like it. So i'll avoid the rant and just let you guys read.

* * *

The change in Natsuki's face was an obvious one. It was like this evil aura had surrounded her body. Everyone in the shop knew Natsuki but this sudden change was so quick and they didn't know why. Everyone in the shop stopped working and handed their attention to Keitaro and company.

"Everyone I want you all to met our newest customer, Reito Kanzaki and his assistant Yukino Kikukawa." Keitaro said, as he then later proceeded to introduce everyone on of the guys to Reito and Yukino with a hearty handshake. One to whom Natsuki wasn't too happy on complying.

"He is going to be working with us from now on. As some of you may know him, he is the owner of the Blue Dragon Racing Team, Tokyo's number one racing team. Mr. Kanzaki has decided that our shop has all the requirements for us to take care of his newest team member. I only expect the best of you and nothing less" Keitaro finished proud of the way he could sound so professional.

The guys were like little fan girls around Kanzaki, asking him questions and ogling around him. Natsuki had no idea he was the owner of the racing team, not that she cared anyway. The only thing she knew was that; he was the one doing the girl she wanted and that he probably had to do with the state she found Shizuru in the other night. This was going to be hard, she was really hopping she wouldn't have to see his face around here everyday but that question was answered when Reito proceeded to speak.

"I am indeed flattered to hear you are happy to have my racing team under your care. I've only heard good things from this shop thus me choosing it for my newest racing member. I being the owner of the team will spend some time around here. I as Keitaro said expect only the best of your capabilities"

That earned Natsuki a lot of inner cursing. This had to be a joke, what were the chances of Shizuru's boyfriend owning a racing team and choosing their shop as the new mechanics team. It was beyond ridiculous, but at least she hopped she would get to see the stripper here once in a while, even if it meant having to see her and Reito being all lovely dovely with each other.

A few more word where exchanged between the newest client and the mechanics, leaving only the guys and Natsuki at the shop to digest the information that had just been given. It was going to be a long day for poor Natsuki. It was like Kami-sama was having a blast with her.

* * *

Mikoto's Workplace

After a very different weekend Mikoto had a lot of things to consider. Seeing Mai was nice, but that wasn't her main thought. Things had gotten far with Nao and she knew that even though it wasn't anything serious she shouldn't have let herself go with the pull. It opened her eyes a little though, she really needed to start dating or at least find someone else to think about. Mai had already moved on and that was obvious.

She always wondered how Nao and Natsuki did it, just have meaningless sex and not want to have a relationship with anyone. She wished she had that ability, and if that wasn't enough seeing Mai made her think if there was still any chance for them. She seemed surprised when she introduced her to Aoi on the way out. Maybe if she would have stayed longer they could be still together. It was getting very annoying for the cat like girl to end up thinking about her every time she wasn't working. She needed to put an end to this pretty soon.

She then remembered Mai had asked her out to lunch today, maybe seeing her wasn't going to be such a bad idea. They could work out their unresolved issues and have lunch; well she made it sound nice. Although she knew it wasn't going to be a good idea.

"Hey Mai, How are you?" Mikoto asked hoping she would be free to take her to lunch.

"Mikoto, hey I'm ok is there something wrong?" Mai was a bit surprised she didn't expect to talk to the girl today.

"No I just wanted to see if you were still up for lunch."

"I thought we were doing that on Wednesday" Mai stated a bit confused.

"No, yeah I know I was, Um change of plans" Mikoto fumbled with her answer.

"Oh so, yeah ok just let me get ready. We could go to that nice restaurant near your job"

"Yeah I'll meet you there, bye" Mikoto didn't even give Mai a chance to say goodbye. After hanging up she realized this wasn't going to be a good idea.

RESTAURANT

After a couple of minutes later they where both in the restaurant with an awkward aura surrounding them, Mikoto was quiet thinking of something to say while Mai was just looking around the restaurant avoiding eye contact with Mikoto. There was something Mikoto had to ask, it had been killing but she couldn't just blurt it out. Or maybe she could.

"So how is he?" Mikoto asked, instantly regretting doing so.

"Who? Tate?" The question caught her off guard but she wasn't sure who Mikoto was talking about.

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah, Yuichi Tate, He's ok"

Mai couldn't really tell her friend she was seriously considering breaking up with him in order to have more chances with her.

"Does he treat you nice?"

This was a conversation Mai didn't want to have but if it was the only thing they were going to talk about then it was better than having awkward silence.

"Yeah, He's polite and there but… he's not you"

"What do you mean?" Mikoto wasn't sure where Mai was getting but her last statement left her puzzled.

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress who served them their meal.

"_Way to go on the timing" Mai told herself._

"It means Mikoto it's time for us to eat" Mai was very thankful the waitress had gotten here with their meals. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to tell Mikoto she missed them being together. And if she knew Mikoto that conversation would be forgotten once she saw her food.

They continued having small talk and reminiscing about old times. They finished their lunch and said their goodbyes with both of their hopes renewed. Maybe after all there was still a chance for both of them. They agreed on having lunch tomorrow again. Only time would tell what would happen between them.

* * *

Wolfe's Mechanic Shop

With the shop not having so many customers these days Natsuki had some time to lay back and rest. She had finished with all her work for the day meaning she could leave but knowing Koishi well he wouldn't let her do so. He always had something to do, none of the guys knew where he found so much to do but if he found out you were slacking off he was getting your ass to work. For now she laid low and found a nice spot to rest. Well until Kioshi saw her and assigned some work.

She was still thinking about this morning and how Reito Kanzaki must have a lot of money to own a racing team.

"Well I guess that's how she lured Shizuru in" She said to no one in particular.

She didn't like this, every single thought had to do with that stripper whom she found out was also a mother. Now that was something she didn't see coming, and Miyuki was something else too, though she wasn't sure Reito was her father there wasn't any type of resemblance between the two. Then she realized she was doing it again, thinking about her.

"Ohh God give it up all ready" She yelled as she got up from the chair earning some weird looks from the guys.

"What's up with her?" Vincent asked Torque who was eating a sandwich.

"Must be that day of the month" He answered not really paying attention.

"SHUT UP, I HEARD THAT" Natsuki yelled as she made her way to koishi's office.

"Wow, I told you women get special powers around those days of the month" Sano whispered to Vincent in case Natsuki might hear him.

"You where right, Sano" Vincent told him too as they saw Natsuki enter the office.

The old man really had a nice office maybe that was one of the privileges of being an old man with experience.

"Oi Old man Koishi, are you around here?" Natsuki called as she made her way inside the office.

"Yeah Kuga, I was just taking care of some paper work for the new client. What do you need?"

"I'm done with my work old man I need something else to do" Natsuki stated as she gave the office another look.

"Go find Nao in the other building and tell her to send me the itinerary I need to speak with some of the companies to have the parts ready for that new racer"

"Oi Koishi do you have any idea who this new racer is?" Natsuki asked as she opened the door.

"Apparently it's a she known as Haruka Suzushiro, that's all I can tell you"

"How come you are the only one that gets all the Intel on this?"

"Privileges of being an old man Kuga, now get your ass back to work"

And so Natsuki was off to find Nao in the other building. The shop consisted of five different buildings. One worked as a deposit for the parts, the other one consisted of the shop where things would be sold, that's where Nao worked as a cashier. The other one would be where Natsuki worked as a mechanic. The other two buildings where would customs job would go, one of the two had been empty for months, but after taking this new racer she figured they'd be moving to that area. The shop also had a racing strip where they would try out their rides and have races once in a while. The shop itself was really big but there was a lack of staff around here. Maybe this would change once the holidays were over. Being a mechanic consisted of giving up your holidays to get the job done in time, good thing for Natsuki she didn't like the holidays.

"Damn I hate walking this much, they should have golf carts to move around here" Natsuki said as she made her way to the building.

It took her a while to get to the building but she had made it. She was really hoping Nao was around and not slacking off. To her luck the red head was doing her nails while holding the phone that was on the desk.

"Nao I need…"

"Shhh….can't you see I'm on the phone" Nao spat at her upset.

Natsuki was taken aback with her reaction but soon found a way to end the conversation as she pulled the cord line.

"What in the world?" Nao was confused she was getting some hot gossip about a girl she disliked.

"Oh will you look at that" Natsuki said as she gave her an evil smile.

"Why you little…" Nao was ready to hit her.

"Wow hold on I come in peace Nao, Koishi wants the inventory sent to him."

"I sent it to him already just now, what are you doing all the way over here. Natsuki are you not familiar with the word internet." Nao was the one smiling now.

Natsuki left eye brow started twitching in disbelief, how could she forget about the Wi-Fi connection in the shop, now she felt retarded. Nao just started laughing at her as she pointed her finger at her making her feel even more retarded.

"Shut up, it isn't funny" Natsuki said as she crossed her arms and sat down in one of the chairs.

"How can you be so dumb Kuga? That stripper must have you tripping" Nao continued laughing.

That only made Natsuki remember how Reito showed up at the shop and Nao probably didn't even acknowledge that. The shop was so big it was really easy to miss things going on.

"Guess who stopped by the shop today" Natsuki interrupted Nao who only kept laughing hopping to catch her interest.

"Who?" Nao asked as she whipped the tears away from laughing so much.

"Mr. Smile, Reito Kanzaki" she stated neutrally.

"What? Why? When? And why wasn't I informed of this?" Nao was shocked.

"Yeah he's going to be working with us from now on" Natsuki answered as she took the cord line and plugged in the phone again, standing up to leave

"Oh so he's going to be spending more time around here?" Nao asked before Natsuki left

"Yup, but don't get your hopes up" Natsuki waved as she left making her way back to the main building.

If she walked really really slowly it would give her time to slack off and once she got there it would be time to leave. It was nice outside too, the weather was cold and it made it more enjoyable to walk, at least for her.

* * *

Fujino & Kanzaki Residence

Reito Kanzaki was a complete business man, not only did he own a racing team he also co-owned the strip club Shizuru worked at. He pretty much had it all, beautiful girlfriend, amazing apartment, nice cars and well he seemed happy.

"Honey I'm home" He said as he made his way inside with some flowers in hand.

He was greeted by Miyuki who was watching TV in the living room. She didn't pay much attention since she was too immersed in the program she was watching. A smart kid she was, she loved watching food and travelling channels, it made her feel like she could travel all over the world with out having to leave her home while picturing some good food.

Reito made his way into his home looking for his girlfriend whom at this time of the day might be taking a shower. He was uncertain on how to approach her since things had been a little tense between them.

"Shizuru are you in the bathroom?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

There wasn't a reply from the bathroom but after a few minutes the chestnut haired girl made her way outside with only a towel covering her body. She kept quiet even though she heard him calling, Shizuru really didn't want to see him today. She grabbed her clothes and started changing, she wasn't going to go to the strip club today since she still had marks from the other night and it would only raise an amount of unwanted questions.

As she finished changing she felt a pair of arms engulf her from behind, she stiffened at the contact since she didn't know what to make of the action but after a few seconds she let herself relax.

"I'm sorry" came the muffled apology since Reito was nibbling on Shizuru's earlobe.

Shizuru only nodded. She really wanted to believe him, but there was something that prevented her. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea but she wasn't in the mood tonight. Besides she wanted to take Miyuki out for some shopping. It had been a while since the two of them had gone out together.

"I'm going out tonight"

"Where? With who?"

"With Miyuki, I want to take her out shopping tonight"

She felt the pair of arms let go of her waist. Reito made his way to the nightstand and took out some money.

"Make sure you get her what she wants, I have to go out to attend some business tonight too" He stated as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready to leave.

--

_Red roses with a note that read "I'm sorry" how convenient of him. I figured by this point on he should know how much mom dislikes red roses. I really don't know what he saw in him. _Was the only thought Miyuki had when she saw the flowers by the bunch of papers that where laying in front of her.

One piece of paper had caught her attention though. There was a very familiar name; well at least it seemed familiar with a phone number by it. She knew that the number could come in handy in a future. Since she was alone most of the time she had been given a cell phone to call either her mother or Reito during an emergency. She stored the number and heard her mother calling her name.

"Miyuki honey, what are you doing?" Shizuru asked as she gave her daughter a mistrusting look. She knew Miyuki too well to believe the little girl was just watching TV.

"Ohh, hey mom I was just watching TV" Miyuki lied flashing her mother a toothy smile.

"Ara Ara is Miyuki lying again?"

"What?! No!" Miyuki faked being hurt and gave her mother a pout.

Shizuru was pretty sure Miyuki was doing not watching TV but let the matter go and told her daughter to get ready to go shopping earning her a big hug from her. After a few minutes her daughter was ready to go and so was she. Shizuru gave Reito a kiss telling him she would be back soon and not to worry it was only going to be the two of them. Shizuru had no idea little Miyuki was planning on inviting someone to go shopping with them.

TBC

* * *

No mayor plot development here but I just couldn't get my ideas together and I wanted to update. I started writting another story so if you wanna check that out feel welcomed. If you wanna get spoiled check my site tomorrow since my mom is bitching about me spending too much time on the computer...

LOL that remided me of those girls that entered the WAR OF THE ABRIGGED SERIES... "cheking the computer, checking the computer" you guys should check that out it's so funny.

Okay read and review please

FCTM


	7. Time to shop

This is actually a longer chapter but i decided to cut it in half so i upload one part today and one tomorrow for shizuru's bday. Thanks for waiting patiently for me to update. Sorry i take so long but retyping this is a biatch not only cause i don't understand my hand writting but because i have no time this being my last year in highschool. So please bare with me here.

Hanna this one is for you girl since you hear me rant every day about life and all. And to my dear friend yoro ichi who emails me asking when i'll update. There you have it boy.

And for all of you who have waited patienty for me to update the story. I'll try to reply to your reviews and happy holidays to you all. Ohh and i'll upate again tomorrow and on the 24 and possibly the... errm 30.

* * *

Nothing like holiday shopping for Miyuki, the only time of the year she liked. It combined all of her favourite elements, cold wheather, presents, santa and fireworks. She was indeed a very lucky girl with her mom and Reito having money; being able to buy her the things she wanted. She could see the other kids looking through the huge windows only to have their mothers pull them away because the couldn´t afford such presents. Miyuki was not a spoiled child though, she mostly asked for small things knowing she didn´t want to become a spoiled kid like the ones she saw on tv and those Christmas movies. Her mom had raised her well indeed, it had been a while since they went shopping, and she really enjoyed being with her mom a lot.

"Ne, mama what are we getting this Christmas?"

"Hmm I was thinking of buying Miyuki some socks what do you say?" Shizuru said as she patted her daughters head.

"Mom, you know how much I hate socks"

"Ara, ara miyuki socks keeps your little toes warm don´t the"

"Yes, but socks are boring mom, you could always buy me a PS3" Miyuki said as her eyes glittered at the thought of her new ps3 shinning in her living room.

"I will think about it little one, now lets go check that store over there, I know there is something we might like."

--

The cobalt haired beauty had a rough day indeed and was happy to know it was over. She had to take care of something before going home though. Since it was the holidays she too had to do some shopping for her friends, despite the fact that she didn't like the holidays too much she still had to get presents for her friends. She asked Nao to tag along since buying things for Mai and Mikoto wasn´t her strong point. Besides Nao had seemed a bit out f it today so she might as well use her to get some presents and ask her if she was ok. Yes, they indeed get into stupid arguments but Nao had offered some really good advice to her with the whole Shizuru thing.

She knew she wouldn't have time to go buying next week since she had to work, and she knew Keitaro would not let her slack off. So she might as well take this day and get it over with. The shoping mall was fairly empty considering it was christmas time and all. Nao and Natsuki had no idea what they where getting Mai and mikoto but they´d figured it couldn´t really be that hard to get the two girls something considering they had known each other for a while. Buying them presents would have been much easier if they had been together, Nao being Nao would have bought them some sex toys and Natsuki would give them a romantic dinner at some fancy restaurant. Now they really didn´t know what to get them.

"So Nao, what have you been up to, you've seemed distant today"

"Huh? Me no, I´ve been thinking what we would be getting Mai and Mikoto"

"You sure, no problems you wanna talk about?"

"With you? Are you on crack Natsuki, what possible advice could you give me, the girl who likes a stripper"

"Aha so you admit there is a problem"

Nao just rolled her eyes "Shut up Kuga"

Natsuki just laughed and decided not to press the issue any further, figuring Nao would talk about it over dinner.

"Yo, Natsuki look maybe we might find something over there" Nao said as she pointed to a store over, near a video game shop.

They both made their way to the shop hopping they could find something their friends might like.

--

"Hello there is there anything in particular you where looking for" A young lady asked Nao and Natsuki as they walked in the shop.

"We are just browsing, we´ll let you know if we need something thanks" Nao and Natsuki made their way inside.

Little did they know a certain pair was also roaming the store nearby. Miyuki had noticed the cobalt haired girl come inside the shop with her red headed friend, but she hopped the other girl didn´t see her. Since she had saved a her number from the papers that where on the table she figured she could send the girl a text message hopping she would reply.

--

Kanzaki Residence.

Reito was just finishing his small snack before leaving the apartment to attend some businnes. Or at least that´s what he liked to call it. He was a wealthy man and could pretty much pay for anything he wished. He was a powerful man, and with that power came the benefits. Reito was not a faithful man, no matter what he told his wife. He had his way with women, and it was no hidden secret to Shizuru either. He had set up a date with some girl named Hachi this night, which was perfect since Shizuru would be busy shopping with Miyuki and out of his way for the night. Figuring Shizuru would be around the house these days he took every opportunity to meet with his mistresses over the nights. Shizuru´s birthday was near too so he knew he would´t be able to see the Hachi in a couple of days. He made his way out of the apartment and into his car, dailing the girls number making his way to pick her up.

--

"Miyuki what do you think of this one?" Shizuru asked as she looked at herself in the mirror trying some outfits for herself.

"Hmm I liked the other one better mommy, here go ahead and try this outfit" Miyuki told her mother as she handed her the next outfit and ushered her into the dressing room giving her time to text Natsuki.

She had to be quick and she hopped the other girl would not be to dumb to pass on the offer of shopping with them.

Nao was looking at some scarfs and some shirts for the girls when she felt her pocket vibrate. She´d figured it would be Mai telling her to stop by for dinner or something. Not many people had her number so it would only make sense it´d be her.

_Meet me at the dressers in the store- Miyuki_

Natsuki was surprised at the text and reread it several times and thought she was getting played, how did she know where she was? How did she get her number, not even Shizuru knew her number and which store?

Natsuki would rather take her chances and told Nao she would be right back. To which Nao just waved her hand and dismissed her. Natsuki asked the girl from before where the dressers where, to which the girl pointed more than glad to help. Natsuki felt nervous, one because of the thought of seeing Shizuru again, and two because she was hopping she wasn´t getting toyed with. After a few steps she saw little Miyuki sitting in a chair swinging her feet, happily. Natsuki could only smile at the picture of the little girl that had her mother´s eyes.

"Kuga girl! Over here the little girl waved to which Natsuki waved back and approached the girl."

This sure was unexpected not even in her wildest dreams she'd hope to get to see shizuru anytime soon. And to find her daughter in the same shop. But the cobalt hair girl had to ask the little girl something first

"How´d you get my number and how did you know I was in this store?"

"Well hello to you too, I knew you had manner problems but i´d figured you´d know the basics Natsuki."

Natsuki could only stare at the girl in bewilderment, this girl had too much of an acctitud for her liking. She figured she got it from her mother. Whom by the way was nowhere to be seen. At least for the moments.

"Ara, ara Miyuki are you teasing Natsuki again?"

The simple sound of that voice made Natsuki´s back hair stand up, and caused her to turn. It had to be fate, no other way to explain the fact she had been given the opportunity to meet Shizuru again.

¨Hey there" was all Natsuki could manage to choke out of her mouth

_Hey there, is that all you could come up with, didn`t you want to add a hey there baby to sound more stupid? She mentally scolded herself._

"Natsuki it is nice to see you around here." Shizuru spoke as she approached Natsuki as she gave her a hug and a quick peck on the check.

Natsuki could not mutter a single word to which Shizuru could only giggle.

"Mommy I think her brain stopped working again, just like last time."

"Ara, Ara Miyuki don´t be rude to Ms. Kuga, she dropped by to say hello"

"Yeah, how have…"

"Yo, Kuga how does this look for… What in the world??" Nao stopped at mid sentence as she noticed Natsuki had company and that company was no other than the mighty stripper, and not only that there was a kid with them too.

"Hey. Miyuki, Ms. Ehh… " Natsuki stuttered not sure how to address Shizuru

"Viola¨ Shizuru finished Natsuki´s sentence.

"Ehh ok right Miyuki and Ms. Viola I´d like you to meet my friend Nao Yuuki. Nao Ms. Viola and her daughter Miyuki."

Nao almost laughed at Natsuki face when she said, and her daughter. She did not know the stripper had a daughter. Then it hit her, if she had a daughter, then it must mean it was Reito´s kid too. She was dumbstruck and had the same reaction Natsuki had once she found out.

She gathered herself up and greeted the two, and was a little surprised the the resemblance Miyuki had to her mother.

But little Miyuki was to engrossed in our friend, Nao to even notice the red head was staring at her too. Natsuki found the perfect opportunity to tease little Miyuki who had to have some payback.

"Ne, Miyuki you seem to be looking at my friend a lot, does she have something on her face?"

"Ehh what?" Miyuki snapped at her trance only to notice Nao staring at her.

"No, I was just admiring your friend who unlike _you_ Natsuki has manners and introduced herself to us" Miyuki defended her honor, she didn´t want to look bad infront of Nao.

Miyuki´s reply only made Nao laugh at Natsuki, she was really liking this Miyuki despite the fact that there could be a possibility she could be Reitos daughter.

"So tell me Miss Kuga what are you doing here?" Shizuru finally asked the raven haired girl.

"I was buying some presents for my friends, and I seemed to catch a glimpse of Miyuki"

"Oh, that´s nice, so do you care to join us for our shopping? It seems Miyuki took a liking to your friend and I would love to have your company with us Natsuki"

She did have a point, Nao had taken a liking to the little girl and she needed to do some shopping herself she might as well take the company. She had to ask Nao, first if she wanted to join and Natsuki could only hope she did.

"Oi Nao, Ms. Viola asked us to join us for some shopping"

Nao could only stare back at Natsuki, but she figured she might as well take advantage of the situation. If Nao agreed to go with them, Natsuki would owe her big time and that was something she benefit from.

"Yeah, no problem"

"There you have it then, we can all go shopping, as soon as Miyuki stops drooling over nao."

"Ara, Ara it seems Miyuki has found her self a crush"

Poor little Miyuki could only blush at the others comments. And tried to keep her cool, it was going to be a long night for them but at least her mother had smiled more than she ever had when she was around Reito.

After they had left the store with some clothes, they decided to go eating. It was late and Natsuki had not eaten yet. Besides the fact that her stomach started growling so hard that Shizuru had heard it while she was in the dressing room. Causing the three of them to laugh at the poor cobalt haired girl.

They made their way to the food court, ordered their food and took a seat. Nao sat across Miyuki and Natsuki sat across Shizuru. And so it began the small chit chat among them.

"So, Ms. Fuji… erm. Viola how have you been. It´s been a while since I saw you?"

"I´ve been good thank you for asking. I take Natsuki has not been over to the club these days"

"No not really, work has me beat and there´s nothing over there I like"

"Ara, ara is it possible that Natsuki could only go to the club to see me dance?"

Natsuki only laughed nervously but nodded her head. Making the chestnut haired girl giggle. Miyuki and Nao seemed engrossed in their conversation on how, overpopulation was a serious thing. The emerald eyed girl was indeed surprised at how Nao had warmed up to the little girl considering she didn´t like kids very much. This got Natsuki wondering if her daughter knew her mother was indeed a stripper.

"Ne, Viola does Miyuki know you well, umm strip?"

Shizuru took a drink of her tea and shaked her head.

"No, Miyuki has no idea she thinks I organize parties for very important people at night"

"Oh, so why use your erm... stipper name?"

"Miyuki knows that I never use my real name since it may be dangerous for us to use it, since the name may be a little to popular."

Natsuki could only wonder how many secrets Viola had been keeping her daughter considereing the lifestyle she was leading. It really wasn´t her business but Miyuki was a nice girl and at least to her she deserved the truth.

"Ne, mama should we continue shopping I want to find you a nice birthday present"

"Birthday present?" the cobalt haired girl wondered out loud.

"Yeah it´s mama´s birthday tomorrow. December 19"

"Oh wow!" Was the only reply Natsuki had to offer.

" Happy birthday Viola. Even though it´s tomorrow, just in case we don´t see each other again." Nao told the chestnut haired girl. Natsuki only eyed the red head suspiciously, her tone was a little too inviting for her.

" Thank you Ms. Yuuki."Shizuru replied as she flashed her one of her smiles.

"Call me Nao"

_Wow those smiles must run in_ _the family or something the red head thought._

Miyuki could only look at the exchange between the two and suddenly got up. Telling them they should hurry up and go shopping before the stores closed. Grabbing her mom by the hand, and so off they where to get some Christmas presents.

--

They had a blast and had bought so many things they where struggling to walk without falling over. It was late though and so Shizuru and Miyuki had to get going if she didn't want to get more bruises. Nao offered to take Ms. Viola home but Natsuki insisted she should get home or Mikoto would start worrying. To which Nao could only glare at Natsuki. Apparently Nao was starting to get too close to Shizuru for her liking. And so it was Nao had said her farewells to shizuru and Miyuki.

--

_Wow, No wonder Natsuki liked that stripper so much. That darn woman has the best face and body ever. And her smile ohh god! What am I thinking! I can´t like her... I mean no, I like... ohh crap I need something to drink. I'm Nao Yuuki for heaven´s sake. _

_And her kid she was so cute. Too bad Natsuki saw her first._

The red head was having an internal debate ever since she left the stripper and her was not one to get to know people too well, but that Viola girl had something that had caught her interest. She was just hopping It wasn´t what she was thinking. After all she couldn´t like the stripper knowing how Natsuki felt for her.

Nao was having a rough day first Mikoto now this.

_The wheather must be giving me brain freezes or something_.

--

Natsuki, Shizuru and Miyuki made their way to Natsuki´s car loading it with all the presents they had bought. Natsuki opened the door for both of the girls to hop in and off they where to the Fujino-Kanzaki residence. It was going to be a long ride and Miyuki had fallen asleep since she sat in the car.

"So are you excited? It´s your birthday tomorrow"

"Not really, every year it´s the same. I get to work at the club and then go home"

"So no huge party with all your other stripper friends?"

Shizuru only smiled but shaked her head.

"Will you work even though you still have some bruises?" Natsuki had to ask.

"I have to, I´m afraid Reito does not like me taking too many days off"

Natsuki bit her bottom lip. That man, was one sorry bastard how could he hurt the mother of his own daughter. She figured she didn't know Shizuru that well and that prying into her personal love life was not the proper thing to do. So she let the matter go and kept driving in silence.

They made it to the Fujino residence and unloaded the bags. Natsuki helped Shizuru carry little Miyuki to her bedroom and tucked her in.

"Ne, Miss Kuga would you like some tea?"

"Eh can I even be here, won´t Reito be mad if he sees me here?"

"He won´t be coming home today, he said he had some businnes to attend with his racing team"

"Oh, the racing team"

"Ara, ara does Natsuki know about the Blue Dragon Racing team?"

"No not really, except for the fact that I work for your man now."

"What makes Natsuki assume Reito is my man?"

"Well, for starters you live with him, and have a daughter with him."

"Ara Ara Ms. Kuga, you are making too many assumptions. So I take Nao is your woman then?"

"Ehh no nothing of the sort. What would make you think that?"

"You where shopping with her earlier tonight and the two of you seem pretty close."

"Well, no nothing of the sort Nao and I are just friends"

"Ara ara so is Natsuki single?"

"For the time being yes."

Shizuru then proceded to serve Natsuki some tea. And lead her to the living room. They took a seat and sat quietly watching the clock go by.

"I didn´t realize it was this late"

"Does Natsuki want to leave already?"

"No, not at all I just didn´t notice it was this late."

Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki´s shoulder.

"Thank you for today Natsuki"

Natsuki could only blush at the proximity the stripper was having with her. And only nodded at the comment. It had been a nice day after all.

* * *

There you have it part of the seventh chapter that got split into two parts. I KNOW I KNOW NAO AND SHIZURU? AM I ON CRACK?! No, but i must admit something about those two always made me go all wierd inside or whatever. But no need to stress, not unless i get mad at some review and decide to kill Natsuki in order to keep Shizuru for Nao. *EVIL LAUGH* SO BE NICE! LOL just kidding. *Starts handing out cookies to her faithful readers.* Sorry for taking so long to update i wish i could do better for you guys.

Love,

FCTM


	8. The present

Three part chapter... I KNOW I KNOW...

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME... i'd promise i'd update for her bday i did... whether it made sense or not... a lot of mistakes... didn't even re read it... my ass hurts i've been sitting in front of the pc too long...

Hanna if u are reading this... while at work it only proves my point you rarely work... LOL jk dude

* * *

¨Happy Birthday Shizuru¨

It was already 12:01 and it was officially Shizuru´s birthday. Natsuki had reached something out of her pocket.

¨I don´t know you that well, but I saw you looking at these when we where shooping.¨

Natsuki handed the stripper a small velvet box.

¨Natsuki you didn´t!¨

Shizuru opened the box and there they where the pair of earings she had seen. They where beautiful.

¨Okini Natsuki¨ Shizuru gave Natsuki a kiss on the cheeks and hugged her.

¨Well then I´d better get going then. I have to work tomorrow and I don´t want to be fired during the holidays.¨

They both got off the couch and made their way through the door.

¨I´ll drop by the club tomorrow, Maybe I can see you then?¨ Natsuki asked her voice filled with hope.

¨ Please do, its going to be nice seing you again.¨

And so they said their goodbyes and Natsuki made her way to her apartment.

December 19th

It was a Nice Friday to go out to the strip club. it wasn't that cold and the sun even came out to warm up the streets a little. Our young mechanic had gotten up early to make it to her job. Since they where going to be working on tight schedule next week she made it to the shop before working hours to be able to leave early today. At least that was the plan, but with Koishi and that new guy Reito snooping around maybe it wouldn't be possible.

Natsuki made it and it was awfully loud, and it was too early in the morning for the guys to be arguing about something. The cobalt haired girl made it inside the shop hopping to be see the reason to as why it was so loud. And indeed she found it, a loud blonde woman was yelling, about how this place. Besides her, there was a quiet girl with glasses that was taking notes on something. To Natsuki´s luck Reito was there too talking to Koishi about something. It was going to be a long day indeed.

Mikoto´s & Nao Place

There was a strange aura surrounding the girls. Mikoto seemed happier than usual, and Nao was a bit out of it. Perhaps Nao was thinking too much these days. Mikoto mentioned to Nao she had lunch with Mai to whom which Nao felt a bit of jelousy. Yet Nao being Nao she said nothing of the sort but called Mikoto a couple braker. Neither of the two had taken time to discuss what had happened with them the other day. They where doing a good job avoiding the subject. As long as neither of the two brought the subject up they´d be ok. At least the hopped. If Mikoto was thinking of getting back together with Mai, Nao had to stay out of the picture. And the red head had other things in mind, since yesterday night. Maybe going out would take her mind off things.

Wolf´s mechanic shop.

"Oi, Kuga get over here."

Natsuki reluctantly made her way over to the group of people gathered around the tool area.

Morning she said addressing koishi more so than the other people around her.

She could care less about that idiot Reito and that loud woman.

"I want to introduce you to Haruka suzishiro the new addition to the Blue Dragon racing team, and her assistant Yukino Kukikawa." Koishi said as he pointed to the girl with glasses.

"Nice meeting you, Natsuki Kuga." She tried to make her best attempt to sound polite but failed miserably. Natsuki felt Koishi glare at her but decided to ignore it. She was hired to do her job not to make friends.

Haruka could only eye the girl and ignored her and kept talking to her assistant. Reito could only laugh at the exchange.

"Suzishiro-san is a very complex woman."

_Look at me you jerk do you think I give a rats ass whether she´s complex or not._ Was the first Natsuki thought of answering but just nodded and excused herself to the office. She needed her morning coffee if she wanted to make it through the day.

She didn´t get to spend much alone time when Reito walked in the office.

"Ms. Kuga, may I have a word with you."

_Oh great, just what I needed to top my morning. _

"Yeah, sure is something wrong Kanzaki-san."

"I have a favour to ask of you. If that´s ok."

_Silence_.

"My girlfriend's birthday is today and i´d like you to help me do some finishing touches to her present."

"I´m sorry but i´m sure Sanosuke would be of more help than I could be. Natsuki answered hopping he´d leave and stop bothering her."

"I thought that too but since you seem to be more experienced than he is I was hopping you would be willing to help." Reito finished as he flashed her a smile hopping it´d have some effect on her.

Natsuki didn´t want to get on the guys bad side, her job was in play here. OK, it technically wasn´t but if she refused he could have her fired in no time.

"What is it that you need me to do."

"Please follow me."

They both made their way outside the shop to a parked car outside.

I" bought this a couple of weeks ago, it´s been tuneed and I had the whole interior redecorated, but I still have my doubts on somethings."

"Which would be…? I should let you know I don't know much about cars as I do bikes but, depending on what you ask me I can try to work on it."

_How stupid is this, me having to work for this man and not only that but having to fix shizuru's present. _

"Some transmission problems and I'd like to take her for a ride before giving it to her."

"I can work on it, now if you excuse me the sooner I begin the faster it will be done."

_The faster i´m done the faster I get to stop talking to you._

"It has to be done before noon though she´s going to stop by to pick it up."

Natsuki only glared at her tools in hand. The nerve of this guy to tell her it has to be done before noon. What was he thinking?

_Wait, wow… going to stop by to pick it up? Shizuru here at the shop! You have to be kidding me._

And so Natsuki began working on her new assignment hopping she´d be done before time and made a good impression on Shizuru.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Miyuki said as she hugged her mother who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Shizuru thanked her daughter as she hugged her back.

"Take a seat Miyuki we need to have breakfast and start getting ready."

"For what?" Miyuki asked as she took a bite of her toast.

"Ara ara miyuki don´t be a curious girl."

"Ne, mama when did you get those earings? I haven´t seen them on you before."

"I bought them yesterday."

"They´re really nice. Mama are you going to be working today?"

"Yes, miyuki sadly i´m not going to be home tonight. You are going to stay with Shiho tonight."

"But its your birthday mom."

"Come on miyuki finish your breakfast."

Shizuru didn´t want to go stripping today but it was Friday and that meant the culb was going to have a lot of clients. She´d been missing for a couple of days too and she didn´t want to create any suspisions on why might she missed work.

The chestnut haired girl had to go anywayz, Natsuki said she might stop by. She was really nice, she figured she would at least go to try to see her. The rest of the meal went on in silence, after they where done. Miyuki started getting ready to go out with her mother.

She didn´t like the fact that her mother had to work today but she hopped she would be home on Sunday that way they could at least celebrate her birthday that day. But then again she could only hope.

Mikotos´s Workplace.

It was a peaceful day in the office not much going on. The golden eyed girl wanted to gather the courage to ask Mai out for lunch again but she was afraid she would get rejected. She had been holding her cellphone for the last 5 minutes gathering the courage to sent mai a text. Too bad the cat like girl got beat to it

_Mikoto I need to tell you something, meet me for lunch today will you?_

Mikoto was a bit startled and somewhat worried since Mai made it sound like something serious was going on. She really didn´t want to give herself any ideas but what if Mai couldn´t keep talking to her. Or Tate had found out about how they had lunch. But if she didn´t meet her she´d be stuck with the doubt through out the day.

_Yeah, does today sound ok?_

_After a few minutes, there was a reply._

_Yes, same place as before_.

And so it was settled. They where having lunch again, Mikoto´s train of thought was interrupted when Aoi walked in to her office.

"Hey mikoto can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes, come in take a seat is everything ok?"

"Yeah it´s just Chei and I wanted to invite you and your friends to our christmas lunch this Sunday."

"Ohh hey thanks, that´s really nice of you to do. I´ll let them know."

"It´s our way of saying thank you for what you did this year for us."

"I did nothing I just gave you some advice after all you and chie deserved to be together."

Aoi simply smiled and made her way out the office she had to take care of somethings and she didn´t want to distract mikoto any longer.

The shop

The day went by pretty quickly and before Natsuki realized it most of the morning she had spent tweaking the car. It wasn´t that hard to do, except for the fact that the darn car needed a lot of tweaking.

She cleaned the car, and gathered her tools so the area would look neat. Reito made his way to the cobalt hair beauty.

"Nice work Kuga san, my girlfriend is on her way."

"No problem, I didn´t get a chance to test drive it though."

"She had just left the apartment, so I believe we have time to do so know."

"Yeah, _you_ should take it for a drive, I have to take care of some business, now if you excuse me. Natsuki left Reito to test drive the car and made her way back inside the shop to clean up. If Shizuru did come, she at least didn't want to look so filthy.

She had to make a good impression right. She cleaned herself up and went looking for Koishi. She was wondering if they where going to be working late today. As usual the old man was working in his office, taking care of paperwork.

Hey, old man can I come in

Yeah Natsuki come in, take a seat.

And Natsuki did, she sat across the old man. His office was really nice and had a big desk that was covered in papers most of the time.

You need something

No, not really I was just wondering if we where going to be working late today

Why you had any plans

That Natsuki knew was a trick question. She remembered when she first started working in the shop. Natsuki had made the mistake to have asked if they where going to be working late one christmas. She wanted to go out that day and she didn't want to spend it at a shop. Koishi of course asked her is she had plans to which she answered yes. Earning the cobalt haired girl a few extra hours and her first lesson. Resposabilities always come first.

No not really just wondering.

Then if you don´t have plans it really doesn´t matter does it.

_Sneaky old man_

Natsuki only grinned at the response and got up.

No, we won´t be working late until today we seem to be in schedule. The old man anwered before the emerald eyed girl could leave.

She left the office and felt her phone vibrate.

My coworker invited us to a lunch at her house on Sunday you are welcomed to come – Mikoto

Well at least she had something to do on Sunday. She put her phone away when she saw the chestnut haired girl walk in with her daughter in tow.

She was looking even more dazzingling than yesterday. And she was wearing the pair of earings Natsuki had given her.

_Damn she´s pretty._

The red eyed girl was a bit out of place, herself being so delicate and being sorrounded by such a rough enviorment. Shizuru looked a bit lost and had no idea where she was going. Which even made the chesnut haired girl more out of place. Natsuki took this a sign to help the young woman.

"Hey, there you two seem a bit lost. You need some help?" Natsuki said as she finished wiping her hands making her way towards the two.

" Oh well if it isn't Ms. No manners" Miyuki said.

Natsuki showed miyuki her tongue and miyuki returned the gesture. After the first time the girls smiled at each other and Natsuki made eye contact with Shizuru.

" Hello there, Ms. Kuga nice seeing you again"

" Hello, Ms. Viola. I assume you are here looking for Kanzaki-san?"

"Ara, Ara it seems Ms. Kuga does not want to talk to me today"

Natsuki panicked how come she always manages to misinterpret what i say.

"No, no it's not that"

Shizuru could only giggle at the sight of a flustered Natsuki.

" KUGA!" koishi yelled as he made his way outside the office.

Natsuki turned around to notice the old man eying her suspiciosly, as he made it his way closer to them.

" I assume you must be, Mr. Kanzaki's girlfriend?" Koishi asked the chesnut haired girl as soon as he was at arms length.

" Yes, this is my daughter Miyuki" the red eyed girl said as she pointed to her daugher.

Miyuki nodded her head and stayed quiet.

"Please follow me"

The three of them made their way to where Reito was test driving the car. He had managed to park the car and was sitting on top of the hood waiting for them to come near.

"Shizuru honey"

This was going to be a hard sight for Natsuki to bear. Having to see Shizuru interact with Reito was not going to be pretty. Koishi approached the cobalt haired girl and whispered something to the girl that made her a bit nervous.

_Natsuki, she's the boss's girlfriend she's off limits to you._

Natsuki tried to act cool and collected, figuring she was doing nothing wrong but saying hello to the girl. Well she told herself that.

Shizuru kissed Reito on the lips and Miyuki waved at the man.

"Happy Birthday my love" Reito managed to tell Shizuru as she hugged her and handed her the keys to a brand new car.

"Oh wow, this is a bit too much Reito"

"You deserve all this and much more." Reito then kissed Shizuru on the lips again.

Natsuki was trying her best not to stomp off and leave the darn place.

" Thank you, I love it"

"You have to thank Kuga-san and Koishi here. Kuga san managed to finish fixing your car and Koishi let me borrow the shop for me to give you your present"

"Thank you very much"

Natsuki forced a smile on the crowd and looked at Miyuki. Apparently the little girl had noticed something bothering the young mechanic because she was giving her a puzzled look.

"We should take it for a ride"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki one last time before hopping into her new car with Reito and Miyuki in tow.

Mai & Mikoto's Lunch

The girls had once again agreed to met in the same place as last time. This time they looked a little bit more happy, they proceded to take a seat near the window where they would catch up to each other's life.

"So, how have you been?" Mikoto was the first one to ask.

"I've been ok, it's been a bit hectic around the house but i've been ok"

"Why is that?"

" I er.. broke up with Tate"

"Wow, wait what?"

"It was going nowhere with him and I wanted to focus my head in other things"

Silence.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Mikoto had to ask, Chie and Aoi's lunch was on sunday what a perfect opportunity to take her out than that.

"Ehh... isin't that a bit too soon?" Mai was a bit stunned at Mikoto's question.

"It's just lunch, we could even go out as friends and not take it as a date"

" Ok."

* * *

TBC

I had to cut it short. I know it sucks no mayor developments but my brain just ... isn't giving me anymore. I had a rough day today... getting weird phone calls from ex's who techically aren't x's. Waking up at 4 it's just... been a bit hectic... I'm sorry but i had to update a little even if it made no sense... " lo prometido es deuda"

Read and review


End file.
